JP-A-2008-47575 discloses a light collecting unit that is formed by disposing a rectification slit, a radiation slit and a partition slit in a transparent member. The light collecting units are arranged flatly to form a light collecting plate, and the light collecting plates are stacked on each other in multiple stages to form a light collector tower for collecting solar light.
In the light collector tower, the light collecting plates are stacked on each other in multiple stages to collect light. Thus, light absorption and light attenuation in the transparent member and light loss on a reflecting surface are accumulated, and the light collector tower may not collect light sufficiently and may not have a high power density.